The Best of Friends
by BTR girly girl
Summary: Logan's best friends try to give him the one thing he wanted so desperatly.But things dont turn out like they planned or do they turn out wrong for the best. Bromance and a little Logan angst.


**Hey! This is a one-shot I wanted to write. I hope you enjoy! **

**Warning- a little bit of Logan angst toward ending.**

**I do not own anything except my amazing imagination. lol**

_The Best of Friends_

The four boys were in Minnesota on a home visit, sitting around because there was not much else to do. They were used to the hot sunny days in L.A. and these cold dreary days were really useless. Carlos made a paper airplane and watched it whiz by.

"Could this day get more boring" James said flipping through channels on the television. He was not really in the mood for T.V. so he turned it off and threw the remote onto the sofa next to him.

"Well, we could play hockey" Carlos exclaimed with his mouth full of food.

"What are you eating Carlos" Kendall asked leaning forward to get a glimpse of Carlos's food.

"Pepperoni Pizza, you want a bite" he asked holding out his hand for Kendall to see and take a bite also if he pleased. He licked the grease from the pizza off his fingers.

"I'll pass" Kendall politely turned down the offer made by his buddy.

Logan sat in the corner of the room; they hadn't heard a peep form him in a while. He was quiet as a little mouse. He looked like he was in a deep thought.

"What's wrong Logan" Kendall asked him moving over to sit next to him. He put his hand on Logan's back and rubbed it.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I have been having dreams about my father lately and I miss him kinda" he said then turned away from him, Kendall knew he was trying to hide tears that were forming in his eyes.

"He was never pleased of what I was or who I was, He was always complaining that I could've been better or I could have tried better but I want to please him because he is my father." He said wiping tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Don't worry about your dad, we're proud of you Logan, so is your dad, he just doesn't know how to express himself." Kendall said as he squeezed Logan tight. Logan smiled slightly and took a deep breath.

"Yeah" Carlos and James chimed in simultaneously.

"I miss him and wish I could see him and make him proud like he yearns for, but once my parents got divorced I never saw him again, I don't even know where he lives anymore. He left a long time ago when I was only 9 years old, so I couldn't miss him to much, I guess." Logan looked down at his hands and got up from the sofa. "Don't worry about it, you guys, its fine. Really don't stress about it." He walked into the kitchen to get a drink. "I am going home now to study" he called out as he walked out the front door.

"I think we know what we have to do." Kendall said a few moments after Logan had left.

"What" James said frowning in concentration. He and Carlos were arm wrestling; they were always into some fight of a sort.

"We have to help Logan find his dad, No, I mean we are going to find his dad, no matter what it takes because we are his friends and friends don't let each other down. At least we don't." Kendall looked at the two boys arm wrestling. "Guys did you hear me?"

"You heard him Kendall, he said don't stress about it so we aren't." Carlos said beating James, when James suddenly overpowered him and pushed his resisting arm down onto the table.

"Oh yeah" James cried throwing a fist punch into the air. "I won, you lose, I won, and you lose" he chanted making a little victory song of it.

Carlos frowned and crossed his arms "I let you win" he said fixing his helmet on his head. "and besides ever hear of cheating"

"I did not cheat" James said, still pleased with himself that he finally beaten Carlos.

Kendall stood up "come on you guys this is important to Logan, it may not seem very important to you but to him this is very important. Are you guys with me." Kendall said looking at both of them and they both nodded their heads.

"Okay, so we need to work as a team, so we will start by going to Logan's mom to talk to her." Kendall said leading the way to the front door.

James and Carlos stood there side by side, "Do we trust him" James whispered to Carlos.

"What do you mean" Carlos said with his ear right up to James's mouth.

"Last time Kendall led us into a plan we ended up on the hospital, almost needing blood transfusions, remember" Carlos nodded his head in fright and clutched his helmet.

Kendall turned around "guys I heard you!"

So the three boys arrived at Logan's mother's house and they talked about his father she gave them his number and possibly his home address. She was not positive if he still lived there, but she told them to give it a try. "I haven't been in touch with him in so long, that I don't even know if this address is where he lives anymore, same about the phone number" were her exact words.

Kendall took the information anyway it was worth a shot for his best friend, and he would try all he could until it was clearly impossible. He thanked her for the information and the three boys ran home in a hurry eager to get started. Kendall called his number and when no one answered after four tries. They decided to visit his address.

So they figured out where the address might be and ran down the cold icy streets and came to a halt. It was a vacant lot and the house was empty. The three boys stood there looking at their misfortune.

"Something tells me he doesn't live here" James said, his numb hands pushing his hair out of his face. He looked at the dark deserted house and shivered.

"It looks haunted" Carlos said with fear as he clung onto James for protection. James nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, let's go knock on the door", Kendall said trying to look enthusiastic about it, but he was a little frightened himself to be honest. So he walked up to the icy porch and rang the rusty door bell, when no one answered he decided to try it again, no luck though.

Kendall looked in the window and called the two scaredy-cat's over, the two boys were reluctant but they were didn't want to let their friend down so they trudged over with heavy feet.

"Look in that window" Kendall ordered them look in the other two windows.

"It is empty inside Kendall" Carlos said finally as he and James looked into a window. "He must have moved"

Kendall nodded his head "he moved and didn't even tell his own wife and only son." he said in disbelief.

"You heard Logan's mother, she said she wasn't positive, dude" Carlos said, putting his hands in his pockets to keep himself from freezing to death.

But Kendall was too busy thinking that he didn't even notice the cold biting him. In fact he kind of liked the coldness; he was brought up in it and had grown use to it.

"Hey what are you delinquents doing" an old man next door yelled with a cane pointing at them.

"Go, go, go" James screamed to Carlos as he pushed him down the porch steps. Carlos still was trying to get what was going on and then he quickly realized.

Kendall stood as still as a statue "uhh, we were looking for Mr. Mitchell he used to live here, but he apparently doesn't live here anymore, because the house is empty. That is all we are doing, I swear, sir."

"You sure that was all you kids were doing, you weren't trying to vandalize property or anything of the sort."

"No sir, Mr. Mitchell is one of our best friend's fathers and we are trying to find him." Kendall said shaking his head

"Mr. Mitchell is my friend and moved to another city I have his address if you want it and his number" the man said, after a couple moments of complete silence. "Let me get it for you" he trudged into his house to get the address.

Kendall motioned for Carlos and James to come over, they came running up to him as he started explaining "he's a friend of Logan's dad he has his address and he is getting it for us."

"See Carlos, I told you he was nice" James said punching Carlos in the shoulder as he shook his head.

"What you told me? You were just as scared as I was" Carlos said, rubbing his shoulder where he had gotten punched, by now he was pretty much use to James's abuse toward him.

The man came back with a piece of paper and handed it to Kendall "good luck" he said.

Kendall took the paper and thanked him for giving it to them.

When the guys got home, they all fell exhaustedly onto the sofa. Kendall pulled his phone out "I am going to try to call him with this new number."

Luck finally hit Kendall as the phone was answered. "Hello Mr. Mitchell, this is Logan's friend." Kendall said. "Logan got in a terrible car accident and he's in the hospital bleeding to death, and he says he needs you. You need to come and see him please Mr. Mitchell." After a while, a huge smile spread across the blonde hair boy's face and his green eyes lit up. "Okay tomorrow morning, meet us at 10:00 and we will take you to the hospital to see him." After he hung up his smile grew bigger.

"You lied." James said, as he sat up. "Why did lie to his father, dude."

"Because if Logan is hurt his father will take this more seriously, get it" Kendall said tearing up the paper.

Carlos looked at him with a very weird expression "we can't hurt Logie" he said with a horrified look.

"Not really hurt him, goofball" James said after he had figured out the plan "we just tell his father he has been hurt so then his father will have to see him and will feel guilty about leaving him.

"Yeah" Carlos smiled a sly smile.

The three boys were halfway there.

The next morning Kendall, Carlos and James were all joyous about their day ahead of them, they couldn't wait to see Logan's surprised expression when he saw his father. The father, who had abandoned the poor boy when he was only 9 years of age.

They were in the kitchen eating cereal for breakfast, Carlos decided it was not sweet enough and got the sugar out and put a handful on his measly bowl of cereal.

"Carlos" Kendall started to say as he watched the young boy topple an enormous amount of sugar on to his cereal.

"Yeah" Carlos said glancing up as he crammed some sugar into mouth.

"Why do you need so much sugar" Kendall said with raising an eyebrow in question.

"Because, it's not sweet enough" he mumbled as he slipped some more sugar into his mouth.

Kendall frowned at him and continued to eat his food.

James finished first and looked at the clock "when is Logan gonna get here" he complained, Logan was never tardy or late. He was usually on time.

"Oh you know Logan, study comes first" Kendall said as he got up to put his dirty dish into the sink.

"Why aren't we as important as studying" Carlos said with his mouth full of cereal. He was completely enjoying himself. He had a major sweet tooth.

The door burst open and Logan walked. He looked especially nice today, his hair was nicely spiked and he had a new pair of dark demin jeans and a gray shirt on. He walked in grumpily. "Kendall" he moaned. "Today isn't picture day it is Saturday today there is no school" he said shaking his head. He was mad that he wasted his new clothes on Saturday, not a very important day.

Kendall laughed "when did you notice? when you got to school" he said joking around with his friend.

"This was a prank" Logan said embarrassed that he was pranked, because usually he noticed things before he got pranked. "I got up at 5:30 this morning to get ready" he complained sitting down on the couch with a sad face.

"Cheer up" Kendall smiled at him. He looked at his watch it was almost 8:00 and it was almost time to give Logan the biggest surprise of his life.

Kendall ran into his bedroom and called James and Carlos in also. "Okay we will bring Logan outside and tell him we are just going to play in the front yard. Okay" he said as he looked at both of his friends making sure they got the drift. They nodded and ran off.

"Hey Logan" Carlos said as he put on his helmet, swirling it around before he landed it on his head. "Do you want to go outside and play some hockey" he said slapping his helmet to show he was ready to play.

"Yeah" James chimed in; grabbing the hockey sticks they were lying near the front door. Kendall snatched his hockey stick form James and smile at Logan with a guilty smile.

Logan nodded his head "but as long as you don't tackle me to the ground and get me dirty" he said as he made a deal with the boys.

When they got outside, Carlos stretched his arms out and yawned "I'm too tired to play" he said as he sat down on the lawn. Which was part of the plan, they went going to play. They were waiting for Logan's dad to arrive, but Logan still didn't know.

"But we just got out here, how you could you be tired already." Logan said not understanding Carlos weird logic. He bit his lip and looked at his hockey stick, it needed fixing up it was falling apart.

"I too tired also" James said sitting down on the cold and wet grass next to Carlos.

Kendall threw his hands in the air "you guys are impossible" he yelled but he winked at them as he yelled.

Logan frowned "what are you guys up to, another prank" he said squinting his eyes at them suspecting suspicion amongst them and turned his head as he heard a car stop in front of them. Logan stared at the car for a while "who's that"

Kendall shrugged "I don't know, maybe it's a friend of my mom's but she is not here, so I don't know?"

Logan could barely hear him he was too busy staring at the man, the man looked familiar but Logan could not put his finger on it. Then it hit him, this man looked like his father but it couldn't be his father. His father hated his guts.

The tall man got out of the black car and stepped out into the driveway. He walked up to Logan. Logan held his breath, it was his father. Why was he here? Maybe to apologize for the years of pain he had to go through without a father there for him.

The man approached him and took his sunglasses off "Logan is that you" he said in a surprised voice.

Logan felt his heart start to beat very hard and he could barely talk "d-d-d- dad" he said softly as he still wasn't sure why he was here. Was it a mirage or maybe a dream, that's it he was probably daydreaming but then this looked so real.

"Yes it's dad, Logan; i thought you were in the hospital because of a car accident." He said sternly.

Logan now knew this wasn't a dream or a mirage, this was real. He glanced over to his three buddies who were smiling at him. He looked back at his father. He shook his head as in no "what I was never in car accident, dad what are talking about.

His father looked Kendall's way and Logan followed him, "Your friends called me and told me that you were in the hospital because of a serious car accident, that is the whole reason I came to see you, I thought you were going to die Logan. But now that I know this was a prank, I have to get going." He said angrily as he shook his head in disappointment.

Logan shook his head and grabbed his long lost father's arm and held on to it "dad" he whispered to afraid to speak louder or maybe it was because he couldn't speak louder than a whisper. He didn't even know himself. "Dad, I didn't prank you, I didn't call you, I don't even have your number anymore" he said louder than a whisper. He pulled out a worn out wrinkled up paper out of his black jacket and threw it to the wet ground. "The number is wrong."

"I know it's wrong, so how did you prank me with that prank call, huh? Well now I going to get it changed again because of foolish kids like you and your friends. Is this what your mom taught you to do? Be a nuisance to everyone?" The strong man pulled away from his weak son's firm grip and pushed him back, Logan looked hurt as he was rejected and his eyes got watery "dad" he whispered hoarsely. "Please don't leave me." The pain almost hurt his buddies to watch.

"Who called me anyway? Was it you Logan, Pretending to be one of your friends so you could get an apology from me and so I would come to see you because you were going to die."

"No, no dad." The boy was fighting back tons of tears in his eyes. His friends knew wanted to be brave for his father and that he was trying not to let wimpy tears run down his cold cheeks. "I didn't call you" he whined reaching for his father.

Kendall was horrified, this was not the way he had planned it to be, he stood up and walked over to the man who was supposedly Logan's father. "It was me Mr. Mitchell; I am the one who called you to come because he was in a terrible car accident. Because I knew that was the only way you would really come, if he was dying in the hospital. But I did it for Logan's sake because he is our friend and friends help each other although I am not sure if we helped him by doing this but we care more for him than you do."

Carlos and James grabbed Kendall and pulled him back. "Kendall, enough" they whispered into his ear.

Logan's tears were pushing against his eyes and his face and hands were numb form the coldness. He ran to his father's arms hoping he would let him jump into them willingly. His father pushed Logan away his hand connecting to Logan's mouth. Logan fell down to the cold and icy driveway; blood rushing out of his mouth staining the concrete. He covered his mouth and pulled it away to see blood on his hands, he whimpered and then the tears he had been saving flowed out like a river and they mixed with the blood.

His friends ran to him "Logan, are you alright" they screamed in horror, they circled around him and comforted him.

Kendall stood up and faced Logan's father "One thing I do know for sure is that you don't deserve Logan, he is too perfect for you. You mean and hateful man, you should be ashamed of yourself, your supposed to be there for your son but you're not. He misses you, he loves you, and he wants to be near you. He wants to be in your life. But you took all of those things from him due to selfishness of not wanting him in your life. I 'm sorry if I offended you in any way. But you needn't to hear it, so there I said it." He ranted on pleased with himself for standing up for his friend.

"Yeah" James and Carlos agreed.

Well" he started to say, "I am ashamed of Logan." he said backing away.

"So get out of here, Logan doesn't need you." Kendall screamed at Mr. Mitchell as he walked back to his car. He took off in hurry.

"Is he gone" Logan whispered, he held his hand to his mouth to stop the bleeding. His new denim jeans had blood stains on them. He looked at them with pain to see them so dirty.

"Yes he's gone" his friend reassured him.

Kendall turned to Logan and helped him get up. "I am sorry Logan." he said with a sincere face. He looked nervous of what Logan's reactions might be toward him. "I'm so sorry, baby brother" he whispered, as Logan fell into his arms and bleed and wept into his jacket. But Kendall didn't care about his jacket, he cared about his friend. "Are you made at us because you can if you want, what we did was horrible. We are the worst friends ever." He said with a quaky voice.

Logan let go of his friend and looked at his best friends in the entire universe, "No, I am not mad at you guys, you guys are the best friends ever, you made me realize who my father was, he is an idiot." He said as more tears ran from his eyes. He wiped the blood still dripping from his mouth with his jacket sleeve. "You guys are right, I don't need him. I need my friends, you guys."

They all gave him a huge hug. "We love you Logie, always remember that. "You don't you father's love to feel loved" Kendall whispered to Logan.

"Yeah, we love you more than your father will ever love you, Logan" James said.

"I'm hungry" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos" Logan laughed as he tried to swat the hungry boy.

"Let's go inside and watch a movie with cookies and hot cocoa" Kendall suggested.

So the four friends all walked to the front door to watch a movie together as best friends.

Because they _are _the best of friends.

**So there you go. Did u enjoy? I really enjoyed writing this although it was a little sad for me to write kinda. Poor Logan :( **

**Please Review! :) Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
